


Bullets

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Detective Harry, Exes to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forensics Louis, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Shot, Protective Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: A pesar de conocerse de toda la vida y ser compañeros de trabajo, Louis y Harry llevan dos años evitándose el uno al otro luego de haber terminado su relación de cuatro años.Hasta que ellos simplemente dejan de hacerlo y descubren cosas que no esperaban descubrir.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Estoy pasando mis trabajos desde wattpad hacia aquí, porque por algún motivo pensé que era buena idea. Si alguien está leyendo esto, muchas gracias!

Louis detuvo el auto, observó las bolsas de comida en el asiento del acompañante y miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Haría esto, luego pelearía con las consecuencias.

Después de todo, Harry nunca dejó de ser su mejor amigo.

— _Tomlinson, creí que te habías retirado por hoy_ —el hombre de seguridad lo observó desde su silla tras el escritorio.

Louis estudió la sala de recepción de la agencia, lucía más amplia cuando no se hallaba repleta de agentes corriendo de un lado a otro.

— _Smith_ —saludó por segunda vez esa noche—. _Vengo por Styles._

— _Suerte con eso._

La risa de Smith se volvió poco audible a medida que Louis avanzaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia la oficina de Harry. El hombre llevaba una semana con un nuevo caso sobre sus hombros y Louis podía apostar que no había dormido más de cuatro horas por día.

La puerta del despacho se encontraba abierta, el silencio latente en el sitio hacía parecer que el lugar estaba desolado. El cuerpo de Harry se erguía sobre el escritorio, las manecillas de un reloj en la pared a sus espaldas marcaba la una y diez de la madrugada.

— _Detective Styles_ —bramó.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando el cuello de Harry sonó luego del brusco movimiento que el hombre realizó ante el llamado.

— _Mierda, Louis, eres tú._

— _Siento no ser alguien más_ —bromeó recostándose sobre la pared opuesta a Harry.

— _Pensé que se trataba de información_ —aclaró, volviendo su atención a los papeles frente a él.

— _Nadie traerá información a esta hora, Harry_ —su voz se suavizó al decir aquello.

— _Tengo que resolver esto, Lou. Debo hacerlo antes que el asesino logre escapar._

— _Lo sé y por eso te pido que conduzcas a casa. Duerme algo esta noche_ —el rostro de Harry se contorsionó en una mueca cercana al dolor al oír sus palabras. Louis ignoró el recuerdo que las mismas le producían—. _Me corrijo, no te lo estoy pidiendo, vine a sacarte de aquí de una forma u otra. Tengo comida ya hecha esperando por ti en mi auto._

Sin esperar respuesta, Louis regresó sobre sus pasos.

Diez minutos después, Harry cruzó el estacionamiento con una carpeta bajo su brazo.

Louis pretendió no observar el largo de sus piernas, lo estrecho de su cadera o lo amplio de sus hombros. Harry solía ser de menor estatura que él, Louis mordió la sonrisa que la vieja imagen trajo a su boca.

— _La forma simple, entonces_ —se jactó Louis cuando Harry se detuvo a cortos pasos de distancia.

— _Nunca me gustaron tus ideas, sabes usar armas y lograr que parezca un suicidio._

— _Soy un profesional_ —realizó una reverencia exagerada antes de inclinarse al interior de su auto y rescatar los alimentos prometidos—. _Hay algo de pollo, arroz y verduras_ —informó—. _Es todo lo que fui capaz de conseguir al finalizar mi horario._

— _Gracias_ —susurró Harry.

Louis asintió en silencio y observó la forma en que Harry depositaba la bolsa de comestibles y la carpeta de archivos sobre el techo de su auto. Sus acciones lo confundieron hasta que la anatomía del hombre se halló sobre él. Harry acunó su cintura y buscó sus labios al mismo tiempo, Louis torció el rostro milímetros antes del impacto.

Apenas empujó el cuerpo de Harry lejos de él, Louis pudo ver el arrepentimiento cubriendo los rasgos ajenos.

— _Conmigo eso no, Harry_ —sentenció—. _Yo no soy tu descargo sexual de una noche._

— _Lo siento, Lou_ —Harry tomó una vez más sus cosas y caminó a toda velocidad en dirección a su camioneta.

Cuando Louis se lanzó desarmado a enfrentar consecuencias, no esperaba lidiar con un desenlace semejante. No luego de tanto tiempo.

Harry le demostró estar más sobrepasado de lo que Louis imaginaba, pero él no iba a permitirle perderse por completo.

**//**

Louis abandonó el laboratorio de criminalística entre bostezos. Aquel había sido un jueves particularmente largo, la pantalla del móvil indicaba que el viernes llevaba veinte minutos de iniciado.

Comprobar la oficina de Harry no era tarea suya, por lo menos no luego de todo un día laboral esquivándose el uno al otro. Sabía que se hallaban un paso más cerca de su prófugo porque él mismo fue quien peritó las armas encontradas en aquel galpón abandonado, Louis supuso que aquello había llevado cierto alivio a la mente de su amigo. Lo único que esperaba era que su recorrido por las oficinas no acabara en un final idéntico al de la noche anterior.

Él no contaba con tanta suerte. Allí estaba Harry, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos.

— _Mis amenazas no son tan contundentes, al parecer_ —gruñó Louis.

Harry siseó sin mover su cuerpo. Louis suspiró frustrado, él anhelaba despertarse algún día sin sentir preocupación por aquel hombre.

— _Styles_ —insistió en un tono reprobatorio.

— _Intenté irme, Lou_ —las palabras de Harry brotaron de su boca casi en un susurro—. _Migraña_.

— _¿Qué tan mala?_

Su pregunta era inútil, conocía a Harry desde sus cinco años de edad, veinticinco años después él era capaz de saber la intensidad de sus migrañas con solo echarle un vistazo.

— _Mala como sentirme morir ante cada movimiento_ —Harry lo miró al terminar la frase, sus ojos verdes se hallaban entrecerrados y desenfocados.

Louis llevaba dos años luchando por no ceder a sus instintos de tocar a Harry, veinticuatro meses de superación sentimental que serían tirados a la basura por un dolor de cabeza. Él deseaba reírse histéricamente en aquel instante.

Harry gimió en aprobación cuando sus manos frías tocaron su frente. Louis lo sostuvo con firmeza, dispuesto a cargar con su peso por él.

— _¿Has tomado tu medicamento?_ —realizó su segunda pregunta sin sentido, él creía conocer la respuesta.

— _Se acabó la semana pasada_ —reconoció.

— _Deseo darte un puñetazo, Harry_ —Louis enredó sus dedos en el castaño y corto cabello de su amigo, luego tiró con suavidad en aquel punto donde sabía que se hallaba localizado su dolor. Harry gimió de alivio una vez más.

— _¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?_

La pregunta de Harry era genuina y Louis estaba al tanto de su significado, sin embargo, prefirió ignorar aquello y centrarse en su problema actual.

— _Vamos, te ayudaré_ —incitó Louis antes de rodear la cintura de Harry y detenerse a recuperar del escritorio los objetos personales de su amigo.

— _Tu estatura nunca fue más conveniente, Lou_ —bromeó Harry mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis al caminar.

— _Tu sentido del humor siempre fue un asco, Harold_ —se quejó—. _Viajarás en el maletero si intentas un chiste más sobre mi estatura._

— _¿Maletero?_ —preguntó—. _Creí que me estabas cargando hasta mi auto._

— _Ahora estás siendo muy gracioso, sorpresivamente_ —ironizó.

— _Lou, ¿en verdad me llevarás contigo?_ —indagó con sincera confusión.

— _Harry, ¿tú en verdad creías que te dejaría manejar en este estado?_

Louis se sorprendió ante la silenciosa afirmación en los rasgos de su amigo. El hombre rompió su corazón hace dos años atrás al terminar su relación, pero él todavía utilizaría su cuerpo para frenar una bala dirigida hacia Harry.

Creía que Harry estaba al tanto de ello.

— _Me llamaste Harold_ —susurró Harry antes de ingresar dentro del coche.

Llevar a Harry a su nueva casa era todo un desafío emocional. Incluso así, él prefería ser local esta vez. Su amigo continuaba viviendo en el departamento que habitaron juntos hace un tiempo atrás y Louis no quería volver a estar allí sabiendo que aquel ya no era su hogar.

Fue su decisión hallar un nuevo espacio. Cambiar de aire siempre le pareció una opción mejor a revolcarse en recuerdos dolorosos.

Para cuando llegaron a su edificio, Harry estaba recostado estático sobre el vidrio empañado de la ventanilla. Si Louis no supiera que el hombre estaba intentando controlar sus náuseas y mareos, creería que se encontraba dormido.

— _Estamos aquí_ —murmuró.

— _No estaba seguro de tolerar el bamboleo del auto por más tiempo_ —reconoció Harry con sus párpados todavía cerrados.

Louis observó el esfuerzo en los ojos verdosos al intentar permanecer abiertos frente a la luminosidad que los rodeaba. Tomó el codo de Harry y se propuso guiarle el camino para facilitar las cosas.

— _Primer piso, las escaleras son cortas_ —informó al tiempo que avanzaban.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Louis soltó el brazo de su ex pareja y procuró no tensarse ante la idea de ambos habitando una vez más un mismo espacio. Sus pensamientos debían detenerse allí, lo que estaba sucediendo no se asemejaba en nada a sus tiempos juntos.

— _Bonito, Lou_ —halagó Harry, recorriendo el lugar con su nublada mirada.

— _La segunda puerta a la derecha es el baño, la única a la izquierda es la habitación_ —detalló, ignorando su comentario—. _Recuéstate mientras busco algún medicamento._

Louis relajó sus hombros al oír los pasos de Harry alejándose. Caminó hasta el mueble donde depositaba sus medicinas y dejó pasar el tiempo mientras estudiaba su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta superior.

Sus ojos azules reflejaban su abatimiento en un opaco color gris, sus facciones denotaban una contracción de la que no era consciente y su fina barba necesitaba un recorte para estar una vez más al ras de su piel. No podía especificar cuándo fue que su cabello decidió deshacer el peinado realizado esa mañana y caer nuevamente en distintas direcciones.

— _Débil_ —masculló hacia su reflejo antes de hurgar en busca de los medicamentos.

Desde el momento en el que Louis conoció a Harry, supo que el chico sería su debilidad. Lo que no supo fue mantener la relación en los límites de la amistad.

Sus familias eran amigas desde mucho antes del nacimiento de ambos. Para cuando Louis y la hermana de Harry nacieron, con dos meses de diferencia, el vínculo entre sus padres ya estaba fraternizado.

Harry dejó de ser el pequeño bebé de ambas familias en el momento en que las hermanas de Louis llegaron al mundo.

Tan solo dos años menor que él, Harry nunca dejó de ser su bebé. Ese era el quid del asunto.

— _Ten_ —vaso de agua y blíster de analgésico en mano, Louis entró en su habitación.

A favor de su bienestar, Harry ya se encontraba bajo las sábanas. Desvestir al hombre era una tortura que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir.

Harry se incorporó en la cama y tomó ambos objetos con parsimonia.

Su cama.

Louis no estaba seguro sobre el significado del calambre en su estómago. Podría ser llanto o el inicio de una carcajada maníaca.

— _Lou, estoy ocupando tu cama_ —Harry explicó lo obvio.

— _Tú solo preocúpate por dormir, Styles._

Louis colocó el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de luz antes de tomar asiento sobre el colchón.

— _Lou..._

— _Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor si guardas silencio_ —interrumpió.

— _Iba a decir gracias_ —murmuró Harry cerrando sus ojos.

— _Descansa, Harry._

Louis llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia el cabello de Harry, rascó su cuero cabelludo y ejerció suaves masajes mientras veía a su amigo relajarse en busca del sueño.

Ellos llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos cuando decidieron relacionarse de manera romántica.

Muy contrario a su ideal de sentirse una pareja de toda la vida, la relación duró tan solo cuatro años. Hace dos años atrás, cuando Harry puso fin a su romance, fue que Louis descubrió por primera vez la fragilidad en aquella destinada conexión que creía mantener con el hombre desde el inicio de sus recuerdos.

El afecto nunca dejó de ser el mismo, pero ahora su cariño se impregnaba de incomodidad. Es que aunque uno lo intente, las cosas nunca vuelven a ser las mismas.

A pesar de lo sucedido, Louis estaba seguro que Harry también antepondría su cuerpo a una bala dirigía hacia él.

**//**

Harry anheló poder disfrutar apropiadamente de un despertar rodeado del aroma de Louis.

Desafortunadamente, no podía darse el lujo. Su celular no había sonado aquella mañana y todavía debía ir a su departamento por ropa limpia y luego hallar el modo de trasladarse a tiempo hacia la agencia.

Estudiar la habitación de su ex pareja era una oportunidad que también iba a tener que dejar pasar.

Harry comprobó su cabeza antes de incorporarse sobre el colchón, lo que no esperaba era chocar su pierna contra el mueble a un costado de la cama. Maldijo entre susurros a la vez que completaba su acción de ponerse en pie.

— _¿Estás bien?_

La voz de Louis desde la puerta de la habitación lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

— _Sí, lo siento, no controlé el impulso._

Harry recordó estar en ropa interior cuando la mirada de Louis realizó un rápido vistazo por su cuerpo.

— _¿Mejor con respecto a la migraña?_ —cuestionó Louis con sus ojos una vez más a la altura de su rostro.

— _Sí, Gracias._

— _Desactivé tu alarma para no interrumpir tu sueño_ —informó—. _No te preocupes por la hora, llegaremos puntualmente. Estaba asquerosa e innecesariamente demasiado temprano, de todas formas._

— _Estoy jodido con el horario, Lou_ —contradijo entre sonrisas.

— _Te llevaré a la agencia, Styles. Hay tiempo para una ducha y un desayuno._

— _Sigo sin ropa_ —señaló.

— _Gemma ha traído un traje de tu casa_ —Louis señaló el montón de ropa sobre la silla a un lado del armario.

— _¿Mi hermana?_ —cuestionó confundido.

— _Llamó para confirmar mi presencia en el almuerzo del domingo y le pedí que hiciera eso por ti en su camino hacia el instituto de Liz._

— _Oh_ —Harry llevaba un largo tiempo sin asistir a sus reuniones familiares, sus horas extras en la agencia no se lo permitían—. _¿Lizzie estuvo aquí?_ —preguntó al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña sobrina.

— _Sí, se acercó a darte un beso_ —contó Louis—. _Gem dijo que ella rogó faltar a sus estudios para poder verte. Creyó que pasaría el día contigo y se enfadó un poco cuando se enteró que tú debías ir a trabajar._

— _Ella es adorable_ —sonrió tocando sus mejillas, sin saber cuál de las dos había sido besada.

— _Date un baño y ven a desayunar_ —insistió Louis antes de retirarse.

Su traje se hallaba colocado en una funda protectora y Harry entendió la razón de aquello al bajar el cierre de la misma. Gemma se había tomado el trabajo de colocar un pequeño mensaje para él en el interior.

Soltó un suave quejido de resignación al leer la palabra _"¡Idiota!"_ en la prolija letra de su hermana.

Una vez vestido y antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, Harry tomó su celular para enviarle un rápido mensaje a Gemma.

_"Lo soy, lo sé. Estaré presente el domingo si todavía me quieres allí. Las amo a ambas"_

El olor del café penetró en sus sentidos cuando Harry tomó asiento frente a Louis. Los ojos azules de su amigo dejaron el periódico para posarse sobre él. Harry sonrió antes de hablar.

— _Gracias_ —musitó.

— _Deja de agradecer, Styles_ —Louis se quejó con falsa molestia.

— _Lo siento, Lou, por todo._

Louis se mantuvo en silencio, sus miradas perdiendo el contacto. Harry se sintió aliviado y preocupado en partes iguales.

Su intención de formular una nueva frase se vio interrumpida por un pitido de su teléfono.

_"Trae el postre, tonto"_

Ellos iban a estar bien.

**//**

Las personas suelen decir que si deseas algo con mucha fuerza, aquello se cumple.

Harry comenzaba a creer que él era el único exento de aquel aforismo. Más deseaba algo, menos se cumplía.

En las raras ocasiones en las que su anhelo era materializado, algo salía terriblemente mal. Hoy se hallaba en uno de esos días.

Harry estuvo despierto hasta la madrugada del domingo preparando el postre favorito de Louis. Luego dio vueltas en la cama un buen par de horas mientras intentaba controlar la emoción que le generaba su regreso a la tradición familiar que había abandonado hace dos años atrás.

Lo que menos imaginaba él era encontrarse en casa de Gemma a un tal Tim. Un tal Tim que no era parte de su familia ni de la de Louis, que estaba allí precisamente como una cita a ciegas de Louis. Una cita a ciegas que su propia hermana había planeado.

Un tal Tim que desgraciadamente era apuesto (más apuesto que él si Harry debía ser honesto) y aparentemente cargaba en su interior una encantadora personalidad repleta de talentos.

— _Además, él es un reconocido chef. Esa es su principal profesión, ¿cierto, Tim?_ —parloteó Gemma.

— _Sí, bueno, no estoy muy seguro sobre la parte de ser reconocido, pero..._

— _Es humilde, también_ —vociferó su hermana, sin inmutarse por su propia interrupción.

Harry deseaba preguntarle qué no sabía hacer. El tipo pintaba cuadros como pasatiempo, tenía una licenciatura en abogacía y al parecer era dueño de un certificado que le permitía dirigir un maldito restaurante.

— _Oh, eso debe ocupar todos tus días_ —acotó Louis.

Harry levantó los ojos al oírlo hablar. Para su mala suerte, su ex parecía estar bastante a gusto con el tema de conversación. De hecho, el té de Louis continuaba intacto dentro de su taza y él nunca dejaba enfriar su té.

— _No y eso es lo mejor, Lou_ —Gemma habló una vez más antes de que Tim pueda hacerlo—. _Tim se toma los fines de semana libres, ¿verdad?_

— _Me gusta tener un descanso_ —asintió el corpulento y rubio hombre—. _No permito que el trabajo se lleve todo mi tiempo._

El Sr. Perfecto también podía tomarse vacaciones regularmente.

Harry miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas. Necesitaba saber por qué motivo optó por quedarse conversando en el living cuando podría haber ido tras los miembros de la familia que prefirieron el patio trasero como sitio de reunión.

Él intentó permanecer dentro del radar de Louis. Estúpidamente creyó poder ser el centro de atención de su ex. Estaba pagando su error con un incómodo dolor torácico.

Harry se consolaba al ver que su cuñado y Fizzy lucían igual de aburridos que él. La hermana de Louis podía perderse en su celular, su cuñado y él estaban condenados a fingir simpatía.

— _Hey, H, Liz quiere enseñarte algo._

La repentina voz de Lottie silenció a todos en la sala. Harry no dudó en saltar sobre sus pies y corretear hacia ella.

Cuando ambos se perdieron dentro de la cocina, camino a la puerta que llevaba al patio, Lottie palmeó su espalda y soltó una suave carcajada.

— _De nada_ —musitó risueña.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Acabo de salvarte, de nada_ —repitió la rubia hermana de Louis.

— _¿Lizzie no está buscándome?_ —preguntó entre aliviado y confundido.

— _Dios, Harry, ¿en verdad eres un agente especial?_

Harry inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire fresco apenas salieron al exterior. Las hermanas más pequeñas de Louis jugaban con su sobrina sobre una cama elástica mientras sus padres las observaban desde su lugar en la mesa del jardín.

Lottie recuperó su puesto al sol; él caminó hacia la primera silla de piscina libre que vio, tomó la manta abandonada sobre ella y se cubrió a sí mismo antes de recostarse por completo.

— _Cariño, lamento no haber sabido con anterioridad cuáles eran los planes de tu hermana_ —su madre le sonrió con compasión—. _Hace bastante no hacía una cosa así._

— _¿Cómo?_ —preguntó—. _¿No es la primera vez que ella lo hace?_

— _Gemma tuvo una época en la que traía a un muchacho distinto cada domingo_ —explicó su padre.

— _Fue cuando ambos terminaron su relación y tú dejaste de aparecer por aquí. Tu hermana pensó que sería divertido_ —agregó su madre.

— _Yo no me ausenté por Louis_ —titubeó—. _Mi trabajo aumentó._

— _Lo realmente divertido será ver el rostro de Gem cuando descubra que tú acabas de enterarte de sus citas arregladas_ —intervino Lottie.

— _¿Qué?_ —cuestionó nuevamente Harry. El desconcierto lo abrumaba.

— _Investígalo, dulzura_ —bromeó Lottie.

— _Da igual_ —bufó—. _Me iré, tengo trabajo que hacer._

— _Oh, vamos_ —se quejo—. _Promete que estarás presente el fin de semana que viene._

— _No lo sé, Lottie._

— _¡Lo olvidaste!_ —gritó, apuntándolo con el sorbete de su bebida.

Sus padres rieron entretenidos. Harry frunció el ceño, su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

— _Es mi cumpleaños, Styles_ —continuó Lottie.

— _Mierda, cariño, lo siento_ —Harry se puso de pie y se precipitó a abrazar a la ofendida chica—. _Suelo desconocer la fecha en la que vivo. Te prometo que estaré presente._

Harry besó a cada persona en el jardín antes de retirarse. Él no iba a quedarse allí para ver a Louis coquetear con otro hombre.

Estaba a segundos de colocar una falsa sonrisa en su rostro para despedirse de todos en la sala cuando Gemma y Louis ingresaron en la cocina. Al parecer el Sr. Perfección se había retirado porque su cuñado y Fizzy fueron los siguientes en aparecer y pasar por su lado en su camino al patio trasero.

— _Adivina qué_ —chilló Gemma—. _Louis tiene una cita._

Su hermana no esperó respuesta y continuó con su salida al exterior. Louis caminó hasta la cafetera, tomó dos pocillos de café y vertió un poco del caliente líquido en ambos.

— _¿Te ibas?_ —preguntó, entregándole uno de los cafés.

— _Uh, sí, yo..._ —Harry suspiró involuntariamente al divisar la forma en que la camisa de Louis se extendió sobre su torso cuando el hombre se recargó sobre la mesada—. _No puedo distraerme por mucho tiempo_ —él no estaba intentando realizar una comparación, no.

— _Fue agradable tenerte aquí nuevamente_ —ofreció Louis con una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. _Delicioso postre, por cierto. Hice que Gem empaque un poco para llevar conmigo a casa._

Harry agachó su rostro en busca de palabras.

— _Ella enloquecerá si pierdes la tapa de su recipiente_ —balbuceó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

La risa de Louis lo obligó a poner los ojos en él nuevamente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Louis detuvo su risa para beber café y lo estudió con las cejas alzadas por sobre el borde de la taza, fue que Harry se percató de lo ensimismado que se hallaba observando al otro hombre.

— _Entonces_ —carraspeó con incomodidad—. _¿Tienes una cita?_

No fue la salida más adecuada a su reacción embarazosa, pero él necesitaba respuestas por parte de Louis.

— _Así parece_ —informó Louis—. _Gem no parará hasta hallar al hombre indicado para mí._

Louis mantuvo unidas sus miradas al decir aquello. Harry sintió que las palabras se convertían en dagas que perforaban su corazón hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Él podría haber sido el hombre indicado para Louis, pero había jodido toda su relación.

Acababa de descubrir, de hecho, qué tanto la había jodido como para ganarse aquel comentario mordaz por parte del hombre.

— _Mereces hallar a alguien capaz de hacerte feliz_ —incapaz de decir aquello de frente, Harry aprovechó el momento para colocar su taza sobre la mesa de cocina—. _Adiós, Lou._

Nadie detuvo sus pasos. La ansiedad que lo consumió años atrás regresaba ahora más viva que nunca.

Harry estaba seguro de conservar todavía botellas de bebidas alcohólicas en casa.

**//**

— _Styles._

Harry despegó el móvil de su oreja y lo observó con un solo ojo abierto. Su confusión en aumento al ver la pantalla completamente negra. Estaba seguro de haber sido despertado por una llamada entrante.

Un nuevo timbre le permitió darse cuenta que era el teléfono de su hogar el que chillaba en alguna parte de la sala de estar. Arrojó el celular al sillón en el que se hallaba desplomado y abrió su otro ojo en busca del lugar desde el cual provenía el sonido.

Se quejó al incorporarse y maldijo al sentir su cabeza latiendo a juego con las náuseas en su estómago. Se tambaleó los primeros pasos hasta el mueble donde reposaba su inalámbrico y luego se dejó caer con el tubo en mano.

— _Gemma_ —su voz ronca saludó al reconocer el número en pantalla.

— _¿Volviste a beber?_ —el tono agudo que su hermana utilizó para incriminarlo le causó una punzada en la sien.

— _¿Sucedió algo?_ —preguntó a cambio, frotando con su mano libre el dolor en su frente.

— _Harry..._

— _Intento dormir, Gem, debo trabajar mañana. ¿Por qué era la llamada?_

Se encontraba medio borracho un domingo. No estaba seguro cuándo fue que cayó dormido, pero la oscuridad ingresando por las ventanas de su casa le informaba que ya era entrada la noche. No podía ser muy tarde si Gemma estaba llamando, lo cual lo dejaba con la posibilidad de volver a conciliar el sueño y rogar que su resaca no despierte junto a él para ir al trabajo.

Harry no deseaba que su jefe realizara nuevamente las preguntas de hace dos años atrás cuando los restos de alcohol ingresaban con él a la agencia.

— _Solo..._ —su hermana dudó unos segundos—. _Solo deseaba saber por qué te has ido hoy._

— _¿Bromeas?_

— _¿En verdad no tenías idea?_ —bufó Gemma—. _Creí que te animarías a volver por él si lo veías con alguien más, pero tú nunca supiste._

— _Es ridículo_ —Harry soltó una amarga carcajada.

— _Lo sé, lo siento. Intentaba ayudar_ —Gemma respiró tranquila al otro lado del auricular. Harry se permitió cerrar sus párpados en un intento de aliviar el dolor tras sus orbes—. _Nunca quisiste dejarlo, Harry._

— _Quizá tu ayuda fue para Lou_ —musitó cansado.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —la preocupación en la voz de su hermana le brindó calidez.

— _Mencionó que no pararías hasta encontrar a su hombre indicado. Finalmente descubrió que no lo merezco._

— _¿Él dijo eso?_ —Harry tarareó a modo de respuesta. Gemma gruñó antes de continuar—. _Escucha, podemos encontrar algo positivo en ello._ _Probablemente, Louis deseaba ponerte a prueba. Espera que hagas algo. Invítalo a salir._

— _Gemma..._

— _No, en serio, invítalo a salir._

**//**

Harry aferró sus manos al mármol de la encimera tras él. Fijó la vista en sus pies cruzados y se detuvo a respirar hondo en un intento por detener su ansiedad.

El ruido ambiente de la agencia se sentía lejano en sus oídos, como si sus sentidos no estuvieran allí presentes con él.

_—Tranquilo, Styles, resolveremos esto antes de lo esperado._

Un golpe en su hombro lo conectó con la realidad. Brown, uno de sus compañeros en investigaciones, agitaba en su mano la carpeta de archivos con la que lo había golpeado.

 _—Sí, claro_ —acordó con fingida relajación.

— _Estos nuevos informes son el camino hacia él_ —colocó un exagerado beso sobre el archivador en sus manos—. _Nos veremos mañana, Styles._

Harry asintió en respuesta y soltó el aire que se hallaba conteniendo de manera inconsciente.

Él debía estar pensando solamente en su caso. Él debía encerrarse en su oficina a estudiar lo investigado y no parar hasta dar con su prófugo. Él no debía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso a causa de su ex.

Él había sido un mal novio, ahora estaba siendo un mal detective.

Harry llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta su cabello y oprimió allí donde una migraña amenazaba con comenzar.

Debía resolver su vida rápido o acabaría donde su jefe había amenazado con enviarlo años atrás.

Con aquello en mente, Harry realizó su camino hacia el laboratorio. Acomodó sus ojos a la poca luminosidad del lugar y exhaló aliviado al divisar la solitaria figura de Louis tras un escritorio.

— _Louis_ —llamó en lo que pretendía ser un saludo.

— _Styles_ —regresó Louis, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles.

— _No te has ido todavía._

— _Estoy justo aquí_ —canturreó Louis. Harry quiso morder su lengua ante su obvia observación—. _¿Necesitas algo?_

— _Yo... Solo... Gracias por los informes de hoy, son de gran ayuda_ —Harry mordió su labio hasta sentir dolor. Deseaba desaparecer.

— _Sí, bueno, ese es mi trabajo_ —Louis dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo a observarlo—. _¿Sucede algo?_

— _No, yo... ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar?_ —balbuceó inseguro.

— _¿Ahora?_ —Harry asintió, negándose a tartamudear una vez más—. _No sé si sea conveniente._

— _Oh, entiendo_ —Harry pensaba despedirse y correr lejos, pero entonces recordó al rubio corpulento y no pudo evitar preguntar—. _¿Saldrás con Tom?_

— _Es Tim y..._ —Harry sonrió ante la corrección y Louis suspiró derrotado—. _No saldré con él. Styles, es tarde, ambos estamos agotados._

— _Está bien, Lou, descansa_ —sus palabras salieron atolondradas mientras él daba la vuelta dispuesto a huir.

**x**

Louis apretó su puente nasal. La desolación en el rostro de Harry causó un malestar en sus entrañas.

— _Harry_ —lo detuvo—. _Una cena suena genial._

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se tambaleó mientras el hombre parecía descubrir algo malo.

— _¿Te importaría conducir? Olvidé que dejé el auto en casa. Pediré un taxi para regresar_ —se apresuró a aclarar.

— _Claro, Harry_ —Louis escondió su confusión tras una suave mueca.

La cena, al igual que el trayecto hacia el restaurante, resultó en un montón de palpable incomodidad.

Harry intentaba dar inicio a conversaciones que terminaban en divagues sin sentido.

Louis había tenido la intención de reflotar alguna de todas las charlas que se debían, pero su voluntad se vio desecha al ver a Harry acabar una botella de vino por su cuenta, a excepción del único vaso bebido por él.

El alcohol se encargó de relajar al hombre y de aumentar la tensión en él.

Tensión que pasó desapercibida para Harry, incluso cuando el único sonido que se oía actualmente dentro del auto era su propio tarareo. Si bien Louis no estaba a gusto con la idea de un paseo hacia su antiguo hogar, a él le disgustaba más abandonar al otro hombre en un taxi.

Harry no solía beber alcohol fuera de ocasiones especiales, donde únicamente bebía una o dos copas y se detenía, debido a los efectos causados por las mismas. Esta noche, sin embargo, Louis lo visualizó bebiendo una botella completa para acabar solo un poco afectado.

Cuando divisó su hogar, Harry se incorporó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— _Gracias, Lou_ —agradeció con dulzura.

— _Duerme bien, Harry_ —procuró sonreír con sus labios cerrados.

— _Oh, Lou_ —Harry se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta—. _No he tenido descargos sexuales de una noche._

Louis no dijo nada y Harry no esperó que lo hiciera.

Al verlo desaparecer dentro de su antigua casa, Louis recogió su móvil y esperó ser atendido a pesar de la hora.

— _Louis, ¿sucedió algo?_

— _Estoy bien, Gem_ —tranquilizó.

— _¿Harry se encuentra bien?_ —quiso saber, todavía preocupada.

— _Lo mismo me pregunto_ —gruñó—. _Tu hermano me invitó a cenar, luego mencionó que no condujo hacia la agencia y me preguntaba si aquello se relacionaba con su inusual elección de bebida._

— _¿Él bebió contigo allí?_

— _Una botella de vino entera, Gemma._ _¿Desde cuándo?_ —bramó.

— _Sabes eso, Louis._

— _Maldición, Gemma, no lo sé y no lo supe. ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?_ —elevó su voz y golpeó el volante—. _¿Por qué no lo noté antes?_ —Se recriminó en voz alta.

— _Harry no explicó los detalles, pero vino aquí luego de ser citado por su jefe_. _Mencionó que debía dejarlo por su cuenta o lo separarían de su cargo hasta que el psiquiatra de la agencia le permitiera reintegrarse. Él no volvió a tocar el alcohol hasta el día de ayer_ —informó.

— _¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo, Gem?_ —su tono más bajo de lo habitual.

— _Harry rogó por ello. Acababan de terminar su relación, Lou_ —explicó Gemma.

**//**

Cuando el timbre sonó, Louis se hallaba al borde del sueño profundo.

Después de sobresaltarse, analizó su entorno hasta estar seguro de lo que sucedía.

Se había recostado en su sofá luego de una agitada jornada laboral. Él no esperaba caer dormido en la sala de estar, solo buscaba relajarse un instante mientras comía su cena y miraba algo de televisión.

Terminó por despabilarse al abrir la puerta y descubrir un desolado Harry frente a él. Llevaba una versión desordenada de su traje de trabajo, su rostro se hallaba empapado en lágrimas y su cabello parecía haber sido jalado reiteradas veces.

— _Harry_ —jadeó al tiempo que lo tironeaba del antebrazo hacia el interior—. _¿Todo está bien? ¿Estás herido?_

Lo último que Louis escuchó al salir de la agencia era que su sospechoso había sido capturado, su mente idealizó escenas con finales desafortunados mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo del otro hombre en busca de lesiones.

 _—No, no... yo.... yo acabo de pedir licencia por tiempo indefinido_ —titubeó.

Louis tomó el codo de Harry para sentarlo sobre el sillón, la mirada turbada del hombre se posó sobre él al verlo todavía de pie.

— _Iré por agua_ —informó—. _¿Estuviste bebiendo?_ —quiso saber antes de marcharse.

— _No mucho_ —aseguró, ajeno al motivo de la pregunta.

Harry esperaba por él en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, la única diferencia es que su saco se hallaba ahora doblado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Louis lo observó tomar el vaso con un ligero temblor y aguardó paciente a que se acomodara antes de empezar a hablar.

— _Decidí hacer lo mismo que hace dos años_ —comenzó Harry—. _En lugar de resolver los conflictos, huyo de ellos antes de que me enfrenten._

— _Necesitas ser más explícito si pretendes que te comprenda, Harold_ —pidió con suavidad.

— _Hace un tiempo, el jefe mencionó que debía tomar un descanso hasta estar nuevamente enfocado en lo laboral_ —explicó—. _No hizo falta, ¿sabes?_ —sonrió sin alegría—. _No creo que me permita decidir esta vez, yo solo preferí adelantarme._

Harry guardó silencio, estudió el vaso de agua en el que se hallaba tamborileando sus dedos y bebió un trago antes de colocarlo sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado.

Louis lo observó frotar las manos en sus muslos, su ceño fruncido en abatimiento.

— _¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que no te permite enfocarte?_ —animó.

— _Te extraño, Lou_ —confesó, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— _Harry..._

Louis se detuvo antes de continuar su frase. Él esperaba algún tipo de discurso desolador, seguido de un pedido de ayuda para dejar el alcohol.

Frotó su rostro con frustración, inspiró con fuerza e intentó hallar en aquella bocanada de aire la solución a sus inesperados problemas.

— _Harry_ —intentó una vez más—, _no creo que..._

— _Nunca quise dejarte, Lou_ —interrumpió.

Louis detuvo todo accionar y fijó su mirada en Harry. Comenzaba a pensar que en realidad había logrado dormirse y estaba teniendo una extraña pesadilla.

Tenía que haber entendido mal, Harry no podía acabar de decir aquello.

— _¿Qué, Harry?_ —demandó, aumentando el espacio entre ambos.

Harry giró en su lugar para enfrentarlo —casi persiguiéndolo—, su pierna sobre el sillón y sus ojos aguados fijos en los suyos.

— _Estaba tan asustado, Lou. Cuando el trabajo se puso serio, quiero decir. Yo trataba tan duro de impresionarte, de ser bueno en lo que hacía, que te descuidé por completo. No lo noté en el momento, ¿sabes?_ —negó con la cabeza, despejando su mente del torrencial de emociones que lo invadían—. _Yo sólo... Yo no, no tomé noción de ello hasta que sentí que la relación no era la misma._

Louis sintió a la nostalgia comiéndose sus entrañas. Era como observar una foto y desear regresar a ese momento, sabiendo que eso nunca sucedería.

— _Preferí pensar que todo estaba bien y sólo era mi mente jugando conmigo. Entonces, tú hiciste mención sobre esas parejas que se acababan debido al desgaste y mi miedo resurgió. No paraba de pensar en que iba a perderte, Lou. Creo que me alejé más a causa de ello, irónicamente_ —Harry rio con amargura— _Cuando creí que serías tú quien rompería conmigo, decidí enfrentarte sobre ello, ¿no salió como esperaba, eh?_ —preguntó con falsa diversión— _Pensé_ _que lo solucionaríamos. En mi mente, tú me dirías que todavía me querías como yo a ti. No te culpo, Lou, pero cuando me repreguntaste si estábamos terminando, supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas y estabas pensando en dejarme. No quería oírlo, no quería verte diciendo que ya no me amabas, no quería llegar a ese punto en el que tú tuvieras que pedirme que me alejara. Pensé que sería mejor acabarlo yo, no quería retenerte contra tu felicidad. Lo siento tanto, tanto, Louis._

Louis se preguntó qué clase de mierda los llevó hasta allí.

Sabía que las relaciones humanas estaban repletas de banalidades que acababan por destruir todo. La falta de comunicación, el orgullo y la incapacidad de abrirse y expresarse dañaban hasta lo más puro que existía. Pero ellos...

Louis negó.

— _Harry, tú mismo lo dijiste. Te alejaste, me planteaste terminar la relación. No quería perderte, yo no iba a retenerte a ti si lo que querías era dejarme_ —puntualizó.

Harry lo observó con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— _¿No ibas a terminar lo nuestro?_ —Louis negó—. _Mierda, Lou. ¿Por qué...?_ —cuestionó sin saber muy bien qué.

— _No lo sé, Harry._

Era absurdo. Louis sabía, pero la vida siempre lo sorprendía a la hora de demostrarle que existían causas muy estúpidas e inesperadas por las que algo hermoso podía romperse o perderse.

Harry se abalanzó sobre él, tumbando sus cuerpos sobre el sofá. Louis le permitió —y se permitió—, abrazarlo.

Mantuvieron sus cuerpos juntos, derramando lágrimas silenciosas hasta perder la consciencia.

**//**

Verde, todo lo que Louis podía ver era verde.

Los ojos de Harry poseían el tono de verde más hermoso de toda la gama de colores.

Actualmente, Louis sentía mirar el mar. Profundos, transparentes, turbulentos, húmedos. Se sentía ahogar.

Harry aferraba sus manos entrelazadas mientras le devolvía la mirada desde la entrada a la cocina. Los músculos en sus brazos de mangas arremangadas parecían latir ante cada apretón nervioso que Harry producía inconsciente.

— _Preparé el desayuno, Lou_ —musitó antes de girar sobre sus pies y desaparecer sin esperar respuesta.

Louis reposó su frente sobre el respaldo del sofá. El frío del material brindó algo de alivio a su rostro sobrecalentado.

Sus músculos crujieron minutos después, cuando finalmente abandonó su cama improvisada de la noche anterior.

El verde ahora era eléctrico. Ansioso y esperanzado lo observaba desde su lugar contra el aparador, taza de café en mano.

Louis tomó asiento frente a él, centrado en estudiar con confusión el conjunto de panqueques sobre su plato.

— _Uh, gracias_ —terminó por murmurar.

Harry asintió, sus manos ahora aferradas sobre el borde de la mesada, la taza abandonada junto a los platos sucios por lavar.

— _Estuve pensando, Lou_ —comenzó— _Deberíamos ir al bar de siempre_ —Louis detuvo sus movimientos para brindarle toda su atención—. _El que solíamos frecuentar..._

 _..."cuando estábamos juntos",_ continúo Louis en su mente.

— _Harry, no creo que eso sea lo mejor._

— _Puede ser bueno, Lou_ —pronunció acelerado—. _Podríamos hablar o divertirnos por un momento. Podríamos solo pasar el rato y, no lo sé, quizá nosotros..._

— _Harry_ —lo detuvo.

Estaban aterrados. Los ojos de Harry y sus propios ojos. Los dos desprendían miedo en cada mirada que compartían. ¿Podrían?

— _Louis_ —su nombre fue pronunciado con anhelo. El hombre estaba luchando por ello y Louis sintió pánico.

— _Tengo miedo, Harry_ —admitió— _Esto, nosotros_ —agitó sus manos sin dirección aparente—, _lo arruinamos lo suficiente. Necesitamos pensar._ _Tuvo que haber algo, por algún motivo hemos terminado así. Lo sabes, H._

— _Sé que te amo, Louis. No siento que lo sucedido haya dejado huecos. Algunas veces las personas suelen discutir y entonces te queda ese mal sabor que tiñe la relación; no es así contigo, se siente incluso mejor que antes. Ahora sé lo que perdí, lo que significa tu presencia en mi vida. ¿No lo sientes, Lou? No merecemos acabar así_ —Louis se refugió una vez más en la comida ante él. Harry suspiró—. _Louis yo- yo realmente quiero trabajar para que lo nuestro funcione una vez más_ —Harry le permitió a sus hombros desplomarse antes de continuar—. _Lo entiendo si no es lo que deseas, me acostumbraré con el tiempo y continuaré mi vida sin ti, pero no es lo que quiero. ¿Sabes, Lou? No compartir la vida contigo no es lo que quiero._

— _Necesitamos pensar_ —repitió como recurso para tener algo que decir.

— _Estaré ahí a la hora de siempre por si quieres ir, Lou. Si no es el caso, al menos sé que lo intenté._

Louis soltó el aire contenido cuando la puerta de su hogar se cerró tras Harry.

**x**

Harry se preguntó cómo fue que se las arregló para arruinar lo único valioso y real que poseía en su vida.

Louis había decidido no ir.

Harry no pretendía quedarse más del horario acordado, pero él esperaba abandonar su miseria en aquellas copas y así poder proseguir con su vida.

Intentaba entender en qué momento las cosas se derrumbaron por completo. Intentaba, sin éxito, mantener unidas sus partes al descubrir que esta vez debería seguir adelante sin Louis.

Dolía. Dolía como nada antes había dolido y Harry creía que el amor era el mecanismo más autodestructivo con el que las personas elegían dañarse a sí mismas.

— _¿Tanto he tardado que ya te encuentras ebrio?_

Harry giró en su taburete, la voz tras él funcionando como impulso.

Lo estudió en silencio, su pecho pulsando adolorido. La intención de Louis no había sido herirlo, sí movilizarlo. Harry sonrió sin alegría.

— _Entonces, ¿llegaste a un acuerdo, Lou?_

Louis se adelantó un paso, sus puños apretados y su boca en una mueca poco esperanzadora.

Se observaron por un tiempo. El silencio se volvió pesado y su alma era demasiado voluble.

— _No puedo esperar más, Lou._

Louis se mantuvo estoico en su lugar, su cuerpo tenso y sus labios sellados.

Harry realmente se hallaba sin más tiempo, necesitaba un desenlace pronto si lo que esperaba era tener un nuevo comienzo.

No era correcto, pero Harry anhelaba un contacto más, sobretodo si estaba ante el comienzo del fin.

Se inclinó hacia el hombre frente a él y conectó sus labios. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Louis se hallaba en la misma sintonía que él, pero entonces su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás y un puño impactó en su mandíbula.

El azul que lo miraba no mostraba odio. Tampoco amor. Pasión, quizá. Furia entremezclada con un sentimiento imperceptible para él. Un cielo tormentoso y arrebatador.

Harry frotó su rostro e intentó pronunciar una disculpa mientras se perdía por última vez en aquella tempestad que le devolvía la mirada ajena. 

**//**

Louis aspiró el cálido aire de domingo al colocar un pie fuera de la casa. Sus párpados se cerraron a causa de la luminosidad solar que punzó en sus ojos.

Pestañeó hasta adecuar su visión y sonrió cuando detecto a su hermana riendo entre el montón de invitados.

— _Ella me debe 200._

La risueña voz de Gemma chilló a sus espaldas.

— _¿Sobre la vida amorosa de quién han apostado?_ —curioseó.

— _No esta vez_ —canturreó— _Estaba segura que no llovería al final de la semana. Lottie juró que acabaríamos amontonados y tristes en el living._

El final de la semana. Louis pensó en todo lo sucedido aquellos últimos días, la carga emocional que llevaba consigo tenía el peso de meses en lugar de días.

Negó regresando a la conversación, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario burlón sobre el dramatismo de su hermana cuando una voz masculina tomó su lugar.

—¡ _Al fin te encuentro!_

Tim llegaba desde su derecha luciendo completamente agitado.

— _Mujer, ¿dónde es que te escondías?_ —alisó su traje y peinó su cabello al llegar junto a ellos— _Hola, Louis._

Louis asintió en silencio. Gemma suspiró a su lado.

— _Lo siento, cariño, me pondré un cascabel para ti la próxima vez._

— _Necesitamos ajustar el orden de los platos_ —prosiguió Tim, ignorando la hostilidad que brotaba desde Gemma.

Louis la escucho susurrar en acuerdo mientras la veía alejarse. Tim carraspeó a su lado.

Pese a la incomodidad, él optó por quitar su vista del césped y enfrentar la alegre complicidad en el rostro del otro hombre.

— _No tiene que ser así de engorroso_ —Tim apretujó su hombro a modo de consuelo—. _No estoy herido, hombre._

Louis soltó una carcajada y palmeó el costado de Tim. Al levantar el rostro, sus ojos se toparon con la incómoda figura de Harry observándolos a la distancia.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se despidió antes de ir tras la razón de sus amoríos frustrados.

Encontró a Harry recostado sobre el porche delantero, bebiendo en soledad el contenido de su copa. Se aproximó a él y le arrebató el cristal de las manos.

Su accionar no causó la reacción que esperaba. Harry siguió sus movimientos con calma, con resignación.

— _No tenías que dejarlo allí solo_ —fue lo que murmuró en lugar del reclamo que Louis esperaba.

— _Tim no está aquí por mí, Gemma debió conocerlo porque él es quien se encarga del catering. Reíamos de mi rechazo hacia la cita._

Louis no estaba seguro si se explicaba aquello a él mismo o al hombre frente a él.

No sabía cuál de los dos necesitaba saber que él no era capaz de llevar a cabo otras relaciones.

— _Devuélveme la bebida, Louis_ —pidió Harry con el brazo extendido.

Louis sintió el momento exacto en el que la ira lo invadió. La necedad de Harry acabaría con él.

Vació el contenido sobre el suelo y apoyó la copa a un costado, enfrentando luego la mirada opaca que lo escrutaba.

— _Era sólo jugo, sin alcohol_ —aclaró un herido Harry— _No debí haber venido_ —resolvió, girando sobre sus pies.

Louis no piensa cuando habla, solo siente que debe detenerlo.

— _Es gracioso que seas bueno en tu trabajo cuando en tu vida personal lo único que sabes hacer es escapar de los problemas._

Harry voltea laxo, su espalda desgarbada y brazos colgando sueltos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— _¿A qué debo quedarme, Louis?_ —preguntó para remarcar un punto, sin esperar respuesta—. _No te entiendo._

La derrota ajena llegó hasta él como reemplazo de la ira anterior. Louis se acercó hasta Harry, sus ojos fijos en la hematoma morada sobre la comisura de su labio.

— _¿Duele?_ —preguntó con pesar al acunar su rostro y acariciar con suavidad.

El par verde parpadeaba con parsimonia, casi luciendo adormilados.

— _Lou_ , _por favor..._

— _Fuiste y eres capaz de hacerme feliz_ —aseguró con calma.

El rostro confundido de Harry se funde en alivio cuando comprende la referencia a su conversación pasada.

— _Los pretendientes que tu hermana me presentaba eran buenos_ —prosiguió—, _pero ninguno eras tú, Harry. Te amo, pero necesitamos hacer esto despacio._

— _Te amo_ —asintió, sus manos subiendo hasta aferrarse a las extremidades ajenas que todavía acarician su piel.

— _Mierda, Harold, no nos hagamos esto de nuevo_ —suplicó.

Como única respuesta, Harry negó sobre sus labios.


End file.
